The Genetic Games
by Brandon Everdeen
Summary: Katniss wakes up one morning and thinks it's just another normal day, but when she arrives at the surface of District 13... the whole place is burning to the ground. Then this inhumanly strong guy captures her. What will become of her? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Hunger Games'**

**I would like to thank my friend Michelangelo's Maggie for proof reading this and I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>The loud noises coming from above is what wakes me from the nightmares about the arena.<p>

After my eyes adjust to the darkness, I look over to find that my mother and Prim are no longer in bed. Not thinking that anything is wrong, I throw the covers off me and get up to find something to wear outside. Once I find my usual green shirt and blue jeans I grab my dads leather jacket and leave the room, heading for the elevator that will take me above ground.

As the elevator gets closer to the surface I start to smell smoke; that's when I begin to panic about what is going on behind the elevator doors. As they open smoke floods through the elevator doors, but the sight of what is going on beyond them is what takes my attention.

All of District 13 is going up in flames.

"MOM! PRIM!" are the only two words I can think of after I run out of the elevator. I look around frantically for someone, but the only person I see is a few yards away running through the flames.

"Gale, is that you?" I call out, him being the first person I could think of that would be out here fighting right now. But as soon as the words leave my lips, the figure turns towards me and breaks into a run.

They clear the distance between us in no time and as they draw closer I realize that it isn't Gale, but that it's Peeta instead.

"Peeta! What on earth are you doing here? How did you get away from the Capitol? How did you get here?" I as as I embrace him with a longing hug.

"Katniss there's no time to explain, but you have to come with me in order to keep everyone who is dear to you alive." He tells me, breaking up his sentance every now and then because he is out of breath, but what he just said sinks in in a matter of seconds.

My face flushes of it's natural color and it feels as if my air ways have closed up. "Peeta, do you mean my mom and Prim are safe underground?" I try to push him but my attempt fails.

He grabs me by the arm, stares deep into my eyes, then leans in and kisses me like he is never going to see me again. Giving me every ounce of passion he had in his body.

After a few seconds I pull away from him. Then I see a hovercraft apear a few yards away from us, and it starts dropping bombs on the district.

I can't hear anything over the bombs exploding, but once they stopped I hear a scream that I never wanted to dream of hearing.

"PRIM!" I scream as I knock Peeta to the ground, not caring enough to look back.

Once I come to a stop about 26 yards away from where Peeta and I were standing, the screaming stops. My eyes are now watering from all the smoke I just ran through but I ignore it, and break into a sprint in the direction I heard the scream come from.

After a few yards I come to a stop gasping for breath, but all I'm getting is lungs full of smoke. The screaming starts again, but this time it's right beneath my feet.

Once I realize that it was all a trick from the Capitol my anger takes over.

"Mr. Snow! This is the biggest mistake you have made yet! I promise you this; I'm not going to stop until you are lying dead at my feet!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Then I hear heavy, fast footsteps coming from behind me. I turn at the last second to see if I know who it is, but by the time I realize that I don't know them, they slam into me; knocking the breath out of me an dalmost knocking me unconscious.

The impact feels like I have hit a metal wall at 20 miles per hour. I struggle away from them, but they pin me downwith absolutly no problem. I look up at there face and see that the person is a guy, but I have never seen him before. I try so sruggle but eventually give up once I realize that I don't stand a chance against him.

"Peeta! Gale! Someone help m..." I try to call out, but one of his hands cover my mouth, freeing one of _my _hands. I ball my free hand into a fist and slam it against the boys' heas. Then I realize I just made a huge mistake.

As soon as my fist makes contact with his temple I feel threee of my knuckles shatter, and the worst pain I have ever felt shoots up my arm.

"What the hell are you?" I yell, trying to push him off of me but it's no use. The boy doesn't respond back. He just stares at me, then leans over and pushes a button on his watch. In a matter of seconds one of the Capitols hovercrafts appears over us.

I begin to freak out because they drop a ladder, but then a very familiar face appears and he starts to descend from the hovercraft.

"Oh Gale! Thanks god it's you." I say as I struggle underneath the heavy boy, and manage to hold up my hand that is injured despite the intense pain. But I sense that something is off with him, he dosen't say anything as he walks closer and closer to me. When he finally reaches us he moves his hand out from behind his back; which reveals a syringe filled with a foggy white liquid.

At the site of it I start to get very nervous, and struggle even harder against the freak that has me pinned down. "Gale... w-what are you dong?" I say with bated breath. He kneels down beside me and looks into my eyes; I can see the tears glazing over his brown eyes. "I'm sorry Katniss but I have to ar they will kill you."

He raises my head with mo problem, even though I am fighting back. "Gale, you don't have to do this. Just get this freak off me and we can run away together." I beg as he prepairs to inject the liquid into me.

"That will never happen you little bitch, he works for Snow now, he will never listen to you!" The boy spits at me while he laughs. I look from the boy to Gale shocked my what he has just said.

Gale sighs then places the needle of the syringe right behind my neck, and drives it in untilit hits my spine. That is when he dispenses the contents of the foggy liquid into my system, which takes away the little grasp I had on reality.

"Gale..." I slur as the mind numbing darkness envelopes me in its warmth.


End file.
